


just a friend - and a little more than that

by apitnobaka (bakanoapit)



Category: No Homo (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakanoapit/pseuds/apitnobaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yakin lo ama Ditya cuma temen, Bri?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a friend - and a little more than that

**Author's Note:**

> jadi ceritanya saya bikin webcomic yang (untuk saat ini) ada di webtoon: [No Homo](http://www.webtoons.com/id/challenge/no-homo/list?title_no=10103#) dan pas brain storming malah dapet bikin fic orz. dibaca, monggo. dan kalau berkenan, dibaca juga webcomicnya.

“Brian,” katanya saat otak Anggi baru berpikir untuk mencari basa-basi dalam bahasa Inggris setelah menanyakan namanya. “Dan aku tinggal di Indonesia sejak kecil. Bahasa Indonesiaku lancar,” lanjut pemuda asing dengan rambut cokelat  dan mata biru itu sambil tersenyum.

Mereka satu grup saat ospek fakultas. Satu grup saat ospek jurusan. Dan masih satu paket saat bebarengan mengambil kelas yang sama. Mereka teman – atau setidaknya Anggi menganggapnya demikian. Jadi tentu saja, saat untuk kesekian kalinya mereka mengobrol dan nama ‘Ditya’ kembali terucap dari bibir Brian, Anggi menautkan alis dan bertanya:

“Temen lo?”

Brian mengangguk, tertawa. “Sohib, Nggi. Soulmate gue dia.”

Jangan salahkan Anggi kalau kalau dia ambil kesimpulan keliru dari ucapan Brian saat itu.

 

Ditya adalah pemuda tinggi berbadan tegap, dengan rahang keras dan paras bak model majalah. Anak teknik, kata Brian, dan – sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata menambahi – _masih single lho_.

Lebih lanjut: anak tunggal dari keluarga mapan. Orangtuanya bercerai saat Ditya masih kecil. Tinggal dengan ibunya yang adalah CEO perusahan tour travelling. Lebih suka kucing daripada anjing. Hobi musik. Bisa main gitar. Dan drum. Dan piano. Dan biola. (“Lo harus denger kalo dia lagi main biola, Nggi, ugh keren banget.”)

Golongan darah O. Tinggi seratus-tujuh-puluh sekian. Berat enam-puluh sekian. Alergi udang. Suka makanan manis. Dan sama sekali tidak ada bakat di bidang olahraga. (“Dia cuma bisa lari, itu aja baru berapa puluh meter udah ngos-ngosan. Payah ah.”)

Anggi tahu, karena setelah sekian lama menghabiskan waktu dengan Brian, satu hal yang paling sering pemuda bule itu omongkan adalah Ditya. Ditya ini lah. Ditya itu lah. Ditya kemarin begini lah. Anggi bahkan lebih tahu tentang Ditya daripada tahu tentang Brian. Dan dia hampir yakin Brian juga mungkin lebih tahu tentang Ditya daripada tentang dirinya sendiri.

“Yakin lo ama Ditya cuma temen, Bri?”

Brian memutar mata. “Jangan mulai deh, Nggi.”

 

Saat akhirnya Anggi bertemu Ditya, pemuda itu sedang berdiri di panggung kecil di tengah kafe dekat kampus – jemari memetik senar gitar dan suara berat mendayu.

Brian berbisik di sebelahnya. “Gimana, Nggi? Temen gue tuh yang lagi manggung.”

Anggi menaikkan alis. “Gue pikir itu soulmate lo?”

Ujung bibir Brian terangkat.

 

Satu semester. Dua semester berlalu. Anggi dan Brian masih sepaket di angkatannya. Masih mengambil mayoritas kelas yang sama. Masih sering bareng mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan. Kadang dia mengajak Brian pergi main – ke festival, nonton film, acara kampus. Kadang Brian yang mengajaknya. Dan satu hal yang Anggi tahu kalau dia bilang oke ke Brian adalah: biasanya ada Ditya juga di sana.

Seperti saat ini. Saat ada soft opening maid cafe baru di belakang kampus dan Brian penasaran ingin datang. Ditya, tidak perlu ditanya, berjalan beriringan dengannya.

Awalnya dia pikir Ditya mengerutkan kening karena Brian sudah bicara non-stop tentang konser Raisa sejak hampir setengah jam yang lalu – “Gue ada dua tiket nih, konser Raisa. Iya, men, Raisa yang itu! Akhirnya gue bisa lihat doi langsung omg!”

Tapi kemudian Brian menyodorkan satu lembar tiket itu ke Anggi dan Anggi tahu – “Mau ikut gak, Nggi? Lo juga suka kan sama Raisa.” – kenapa Ditya hanya melipat tangan di dada dan terlihat seperti sedang konstipasi sejak mereka masuk ke kafe.

“Kapan konsernya?” Anggi membolak-balik tiket di tangannya, pura-pura kecewa saat berkata. “Minggu depan? Ah, sori gue gak bisa, Bri. Ada janji sama temen.” Dia tidak punya janji apa-apa minggu depan. “Kenapa lo gak ngajak Ditya aja?”

“Si Ditya gak suka Raisa,” Brian mengernyit, menoleh ke arah Ditya. “Lo gak suka Raisa, kan?”

Ditya cuma mengerutu. “Kalo lo punya tiket nganggur, sini deh gue temenin.”

Kalau kemudian Brian dan Ditya tertawa-tawa setelah itu, mengobrol berdua seolah Anggi tidak ada di antara mereka – well, Anggi sudah kebal.

 

(“Nggi, lo sama Brian—“

“Cuma temen,” selanya. “Dan lo sama Brian?”

Ditya membeo. “Cuma temen.”)

 

(“Brian bilang lo soulmate dia, btw.”

“Ah. Iya?”)

 

Jadi saat Cinta, anak baru yang gabung di band Ditya – dan Saka, yang Anggi kenal karena ternyata mereka satu SMA meski beda angkatan – dengan mata lebarnya menunjuk ke arah Brian dan Ditya – sedang duduk mojok; berduaan tertawa – dan bertanya polos:

“Mereka... cuma temen kan ya, Kak?”

Teman, eh. Anggi tersenyum kecil menjawab. “Temen, kok,” katanya. “Dan mungkin sedikit lebih dari itu.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> more like: scene yang mestinya digambar tapi yang bikin terlalu males buat nggambar jadi dibikin fic deh :v


End file.
